


I'll Wait for you

by humanyubel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chunin Verse, F/F, Gen, Genin Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Hello Daddy, hello Mom<br/>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<br/>Hello world I'm your wild girl<br/>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb"<br/>- The Runaways</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKiba/gifts).



> "Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
> I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
> Hello world I'm your wild girl  
> I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb"  
> \- The Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Kushina are pretty gay.

Mikoto could never truly pinpoint what it was that intrigued her the most when it came to Kushina. It could be her flowing red hair, or her fiery temper. It could be anything. She’d never be sure. Somehow Kushina had wormed her way into the Uchiha’s heart and she couldn’t say she minded. Mikoto never was a shy girl, but just the thought of trying to go up to Kushina to start a conversation made her light headed.

She works hard in the academy and outside of it, she is a genius and that is what is expected of her. She is the pride of the Uchiha and she doesn’t have time to spare much thought into the red haired girl’s pointed stares.

Kushina always gets into fights and causes a stir. “I’m gonna be the first female Hokage, dattebane!” that’s why it comes as a shock to Mikoto when she catches Kushina practicing throwing Shuriken. She leans up against a tree and watches, arms crossed. She can tell the Uzumaki girl’s been at it for awhile, if her fast puffs of breath and hair matted with sweat to her forehead were no indication. The girl stops for a second to catch her breath and that’s when Mikoto makes her move.

“Fool, you plan on becoming Hokage when you can’t even properly throw a Shuriken?”

“S-shut your mouth, Uchiha! Like you’re any better!”

Her heart races as she reaches for her pouch, in the next second four of her Shuriken land dead center of Kushina’s makeshift targets. Kushina gapes at her.

“How’d ya do that?”

“I’ve worked hard to be able to do that.” She steps up behind Kushina. “Get ready to throw, I’ll help correct your stance and I’ll help you throw it properly.” Rapid fire response Kushina is speechless for once. Being this close to Kushina makes her face heat, up close she can smell the other girl’s hair.

She guides Kushina into position, trying not to let Kushina catch on to how embarrassed she is. “Like this?”

“Y-yeah.” She feels like slapping herself for stuttering.

Kushina’s Shuriken hit just off of the center, a vast improvement from before.

“Hehe maybe you’re not so bad, Uchiha!”

Mikoto instinctually scoffs. Taking a step back she quickly removes her hands from Kushina. “Tch, it’d be a shame to see you fail. It’s embarrassing just watching you struggle.” The redhead fumes in response.

 

“I was right about you bein’ a bastard!”

“Hmmph.” She turns her head away from Kushina, willing her blush away.

Mikoto turns on her heel and begins to walk away. “....If you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask for it.”

“I don’t need it!”

She laughs, hands in her pockets. “Keep telling yourself that, Uzumaki.”

“I’m serious! I don’t need any help from you, Uchiha, ‘ttebane!”

Mikoto walks away from Kushina as the sun sets in the distance. Her shouts nearly music to Mikoto’s ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto's gay and yells at her fanclub.

“Haruno, psst, Haruno...Haruno! Mebuki!” Kushina whispers loudly over Hizashi’s head. “Haruno, c’mon answer me!” Hizashi sighs and sinks lower into his seat. Why couldn’t their teacher call Kushina and Mebuki out like he normally would? Mikoto nearly felt sorry for him. “Harunooooooooo! I know you’re listening to me, just say something!”

Mikoto finally snaps after a few minutes of Kushina’s nagging whispers. “Can you shut up?”

“Butt out, Uchiha!”

“I’m trying to listen to the lesson.”

“So what?”

“Maybe this is why you’re failing in the academy, hmm, miss would be Hokage?” It’s been awhile since she’s “talked” to Kushina and she’d say what ever it took to get her riled up.

 

“Say that to my face Uchiha!” It doesn't come as a surprise when Kushina rises to the bait.

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t say that to your foot.”

“You’re seriously pissing me off, dattebane!” Kushina stands up abruptly, chair screeching obnoxiously behind her. Now she’s really done it...this should be fun. 

 

“It’s not my problem.” It also doesn’t come as a surprise when Kushina hops over the table to get in her face.

“Maybe I should knock some sense into you!” Her fists clench and unclench, by now half the class is looking on in anticipation while the teacher continues the lesson without noticing.

She smirks, folding her hands on the table. “You’re all talk, I’ll be surprised the day you deliver.”

She hears a few cries from her “fanclub”. They really should pay attention during class.

“I’ll deliver, free shipping!”

 

Kushina’s fist connects with her cheek. Even she can admit that Kushina is fairly strong. Kushina’s shoulders shake with rage. She knows she shouldn’t be getting riled up like this but…

“Heh, you might be a failure of a Shinobi, but you had the guts to punch me in the face.” She grabs Kushina’s wrist and twists it behind the other girl’s back. Kushina doesn’t have time to struggle before she’s face down on the floor with Mikoto straddling her back. “Maybe I was wrong about you?”

“Uchiha! Uzumaki! Out of my class right now, stand outside!” She hears the teacher yell at last. ‘Took him long enough to notice.’ Mikoto stands up and brushes herself off, glancing down at Kushina. The girl glares at her and the teacher for a moment before hastily getting up as well.

She walks past her classmates while doing her best to ignore the whispers of “Uchiha Senpai…!” The whispers only cease once their teacher silences them. Kushina’s on her tail, huffing and puffing.

 

She gets worked up too easily.

\---

She leans up against the academy building, arms crossed against her chest as she watches Kushina pace around back and forth. “You! This is your fault!” The redhead yells, finger pointed towards her. She doesn’t return the other girl’s glare.

 

“You were disturbing me.”

“Then ignore me!” It was hard to ignore Kushina, she drew attention to herself everywhere she went. Her fiery red hair and loud mouth drew eyes to her like moths to a flame. Mikoto didn’t want to ignore her. She’d much rather talk to her, even if it meant she had to set Kushina off.

She doesn’t reply to Kushina.

There are no words spoken between them for a period of time, Kushina continues to pace and Mikoto keeps up her cool demeanor. Surprisingly Mikoto’s the one to break the silence. “Uzumaki… Why were you so desperately trying to catch Haruno’s attention earlier?” Kushina stops abruptly, a look of surprise gracing her flushed features.

“Huh?” She faces Mikoto to try and see what the other girl’s thinking. Mikoto won’t meet her eye and her face is a little pink. Kushina giggles. “Hehe, are you jealous? Huh, Uchiha?”

Mikoto bites the inside of her cheek. “Well sorry you can’t be the center attention all the time, though I gotta admit, you’re quite the sight!” Mikoto’s head snaps up, eyes wide. By now both girl’s faces have darkened.

They both lock eyes as the wind rustles the leaves of a nearby tree. Neither move- Mikoto scarcely breathes. They stay like that until class lets out and their teacher comes for them. “Uzumaki. Uchiha. You’re both excused, don’t let something like this happen again.” He looks disappointed that his star pupil would get into a petty “fight”.

The spell that had seemingly been cast on the two of them disperses and they’re left to go back to how things were before.

“Yes, yes! Won’t happen again.” Kushina says giving their teacher a mock salute.

“Hn.” Mikoto grunts. She has a feeling this won’t be the last time they get pulled out. Kushina runs away shouting for Mebuki to wait for her. Mikoto’s left to stand there and watch Kushina’s retreating form.

A group of girls immediately flock her. “Uchiha san! She wasn’t worth it!”

“B-but...Uchiha Senpai! You looked so cool!”

“You shouldn’t even bother with that Uzumaki girl!” One girl says quite loudly. Mikoto’s fists clench.

“She started the fight, so I finished it.” She says as evenly as she can manage at the moment.

“Yeah, but...You’re a distinguished Uchiha....you shouldn't talk to someone like..." Another begins, nose in the air.

“I shouldn’t have to talk to trash, yet here I am. Stay out of my business or I’ll make you eat the dirt beneath her feet.” She glowers at the girl. Every girl there flinches back in shock and fear.

Mikoto doesn’t spare them anymore thought.

“‘Uki! I can’t believe you were so cold today! You nearly gave me chills!” She hears Kushina yell near the gates. She watches as Kushina runs up towards the other girl, hand finding it’s way to her shoulder. “You’re not still mad about that prank, are you?”

“I am!”

“How was I supposed to know your folks would end up being the victims! It was an accident!”

Mikoto’s fanclub slowly disperses once they realize that Mikoto won’t give them anymore attention today no matter what they do. She’s once again left to watch Kushina.

 **  
** She looks away, feeling her face flush. As she turns around to go out the back way she misses Kushina looking back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is so short. I don't even bother with checking over my work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't go spoilin' dis fine bromance.
> 
> Or ( almost ) everyone graduates.

“Alright, you’re up next, Yoshino.”

“Yeah, sure.” Yoshino bites at her fingernails ( a nervous habit she couldn’t seem to break ) and steps up. She moves her hands into position performing the necessary hand signs  Dog- Boar- Ram. “Henge!”  A transformed Yoshino moves into the same position their teacher is in.

“Nice job Yoshino, you have an eye for detail.”

“Thank you, sir.” Yoshino says dispelling the jutsu.

“Alright, next is Dai.”

“Alright!! It’s my turn!” Dai says stepping up excitedly.

“I don’t see why you even try anymore, Dai.” Their teacher says, rubbing his temples. Dai fights the urge to glare at the man where as Mikoto doesn’t. “J-just do it.”

“Dog- Boar- Ram! Henge!” The boy shouts, a puff of smoke surrounding him when he finished the hand signs. When the smoke cleared a second later everyone was left to stare.

“Y-you did it….How did you do it?”

 

“Hard work! I’ve been practicing!”

“Practicing….Alright, next.” Dai goes back to his seat smiling brightly.

The rest of the class continues after Dai. Eventually everyone but Mikoto’s done the assessment. She stands up and walks to their teacher, before he can even tell her to go ahead, she begins to do the hand signs. “Henge!”

“Class, this is an example of a perfect henge. Good job, Uchiha.” Their teacher goes to pat her on the head. She begins walking away before his hand makes contact. Their teacher chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head he begins.

“I’m glad to say that most of you pass! Uchiha Mikoto, Namikaze Minato, Nara Yoshino, Inuzuka Tsume, Uzumaki Kushina, Aburame Shibi, Haruno Mebuki, Maito Dai, Hyuga Hizashi and Hiashi. You ten pass. The rest of you can leave, I’ll see you again.” The rest of the small class leaves.

“Looks like that’s our cue to l-leave.” Minato stands up, pushing his chair in.

“Actually, I’d like you to stay.”

“Huh?”

 

“I’ll be deciding your teams in a moment.”

“How come? Shouldn’t you wait?”

 

“Since not many people passed and the number is uneven I think it’d be best to decide now and send the paperwork in later.” Their teacher scans their faces wordlessly. “Team one is Uzumaki Kushina and Yoshino Nara-” The sound of Yoshino’s forehead meeting the table in front of her interrupts him. “Team two is Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Hizashi, and Haruno Mebuki. Team three is Inuzuka Tsume, Arbume Shibi, and Hyuga Hiashi.” The man sighs. “I dislike having to have two teams of two but Team four is Uchiha Mikoto and Maito Dai. I trust that you’re capable enough.” Mikoto glares at the silent ‘I only trust in you, watch after that flop.’  

Dai lets out an excited “Whoop!”

“Now you’re dismissed, you are all now Genin. Your captains will gather you up in a matter of days.” Hearing this, Kushina is the first out the door with Dai close behind her.

When they’re outside Mikoto makes to leave the grounds when she hears Minato whispering to himself.

“I...I can do it….” He clenches his fists, face twisting up into an expression of uncharacteristic unease. Mikoto follows his line of sight and sees Kushina waving her hands animatedly as she talks to Tsume.  She glares when she realizes his intentions. Minato begins to make his way towards Kushina and Mikoto begins to casually walk towards Minato. When he’s halfway to his destination Mikoto stick her leg out to trip him.

He falls with a surprised grunt. “H-hey! You jerk! You did that on purpose!”

“So?”

“You’re trying to sabotage me! A-again!”

“And if I am?”

Minato quickly stands up “D-don’t act so cool!”

She’s about ready to fight him again when she feels someone's eyes on the back of her head she glances behind her and sees Dai waiting for her. She pivots around and makes her way to him. “H-hey!”

Without looking back she replies to Minato. “We’ll finish this later.”

When she reaches Dai he leads her further away from the academy so no one would hear their conversation.

“Wow! That clone of yours just poofed when it saw me! How’d you do that?” His eyes shine with excitement as they look into hers.

\------

“I...I have to do this...But it never turns out right! I’m a year older than everyone else, I should be a Genin by now! How will I become a ninja if I can’t pass this test!” Dai tries the hand signs again “Henge!” Nothing happens this time “I’m low on chakra too! The test is tomorrow, what will I do?”

Mikoto having overheard Dai from her seat in the shade a short distance away finally speaks up. “I can help you.” When Dai hears her voice from out of no where he nearly jumps five feet up in the air.

“When did you get here?!” Dai’s back goes ramrod straight in an instant.

“I’ve been here for awhile, I was going to wait until you finished training to train too. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“S-sorry for the inconvenience!” Dai begins, head bowed. “Wait, what do you mean you can help me? Can you really.”

“Of course I can. You’ll skip school tomorrow.”

“But! I don’t want to skip school! How will that help?”

“Its okay I’m gonna help you out. I have a plan already. First I’ll make a clone of myself and I'll have it transform into you so it’ll look like you’re doing today’s final exam. Then I’ll stay as myself and take the test as well."

"You'd really do that?" Dai sounds excited and unsure.

"I think it’s annoying they say you can’t be a ninja because you can’t use ninjutsu and genjutsu well. You have the will be a shinobi and I can’t let them trample on it. I won’t allow anyone to trample on another’s dreams!" Mikoto stands from where she had been sitting. She walks up to Dai and offers him her hand. “I promise I’ll make sure you pass.” He takes her hand and beams at her.

“I trust you, Uchiha! Now is there anything else I should know about this plan?”

\--------

 **  
** “It’s just a trick, don’t worry about it.” She pats him on the shoulder as she begins to walk away from him. “By the way....We’re on a team together, partner.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tsume makes an appearance.

“Uchiha...we’ve only officially been Genin for a week-” Dai begins from his crouched position. It wasn’t good to let your guard down while training with Mikoto, but it was easy to forget.

“I told you, you don’t have to be so formal.”

“And you don’t have to conceal yourself while we’re training!”

“It’s to heighten your senses. We’ll work on Taijutsu as soon as you find me.”

“I’ll find you for sure then!” Dai looked around hoping to spot Mikoto, on this training ground there weren’t that many places one could hide. “Uch-” Three shuriken are thrown at him from a nearby tree before he can finish. Dai dodges them through speed and luck. He wouldn’t want to fight her in a real battle. He grins, finally some action. He’s over to Mikoto as fast as he can manage. “You’re mine, you can’t escape!”

“Hmph.” Mikoto smirks at him even as Dai’s fist connects with her cheek. With a puff of smoke Mikoto’s replaced by a log.

“Substitution jutsu? Then that means-” Gai turns around so he’s face to face with Mikoto. “You’re the real one!” Dai swings his leg up to kick Mikoto in the face. Mikoto once again disappears into a puff of smoke. “A clone?”

Dai feels a kunai press up against the side of his neck. “I don’t know why you kept going even after you found me.” Dai swallows thickly.

“Heh, you fooled me again!” Dai feels Mikoto remove the kunai from against his neck. “Are you ready for Taijutsu?”

“Of course, let’s see if you can take me.”

“It’ll be no problem!” Dai jumps down from the tree and runs towards the middle of the training ground.

“Loser has to pay for lunch! Come at me, Uchiha!”

“Hope you’re ready.”

\-------------------------------

“Dai?”

“Huh, yeah? What is it?” Dai opens his eyes to look at his teammate.

“What were you going to ask earlier?”

“I was wondering why our teacher doesn’t train with us often. We haven’t seen him in a week.”

“I doesn’t matter. We have eachother so why would we need some no show captain?” Dai sits up so that he’s no longer laying on his back.

“But how will we do missions without one? I want to be a great ninja!”

“You will be, with or without our captain being here to baby us.”

“Uchiha, you don’t understand.”

“I do and that’s why it doesn’t matter,” Mikoto sighs “I know you want him here to teach us, but I don’t think he can be here.”

“What...do you mean?”

“It’s a tough time right now, no one really has time for anything.” She moves away from the tree she had been leaning on.

“We’re shinobi, isn’t it always a tough time for us?” It was rare for Dai to pout.

“You tell me.” She stands above Dai, hand out for him “Dai. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“We need to eat lunch.”

“Great! I’m starving!”

\------

“Hey Beetle Boy! Don’t ignore me!”

“...” Hiashi tries to hide his face, hoping no one sees him with his team mates.

“Ugh! Quit ignoring me!” Tsume glares across the table at Shibi.

 

“Inuzuka san….Quiet down… There’s people staring…”

“They can do whatever they want! Beetle Boy keeps ignoring me after starting shit? Finish what you start!”

“Please...I want to eat in peace.”

Tsume grits her teeth. “He said I have fleas!”

Shibi finally speaks up “You don’t?”

“No! I don’t have fleas! Do you have beetles instead of a brain?!”

“...”

  
“Don’t stop talking as soon as the pressure is on you!”

 

“Inuzuka san please…”

\---

“Hey, Uchiha?” Dai begins, mouth full.

“Yeah?”

“How come you can do that clone thingy?”

“I copied the technique.”

“Cool!” Mikoto pushes her plate towards Dai. “Don’t you want this?”

“I’m full.”

“Thanks! But you gotta eat a bunch of different stuff so you can grow up strong!”

“I know.”

They continue their meal, Dai’s occasional in between bite chatter requires Mikoto to join in too. She doesn’t mind whether it’s quiet or loud. When they finish Mikoto pays for Dai’s meal and walks him home.

“You should stay some time!”

“...Next time.” Dai’s face flushes at Mikoto’s casual promise.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Of course. We’re partners aren’t we?” Mikoto shoots him a small smile.

“I’ll tell Daddy you said hi! See you tomorrow! Seven o’clock on the dot, okay?”

“Mhhm.” Mikoto waves to Dai as she heads back to her own home.

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters are so short and dialogue heavy.


End file.
